Squeals on Wheels
Here is my twenty-eighth fanfiction. Sorry it took me so long to get it done. Enjoy! For a long time, Lincoln and Lynn have been bike riding around the Royal Woods as a way of them to bond better without having to do anything sports related. One day, the two are riding down the street. Lynn: (pants) C'mon Linc! Keep up! Lincoln: (pants) I'm trying my best! (Eventually, the two reached a skate park, where a bunch of kids were riding their bikes or skateboards) Lynn: Ooh! Now this is my kind of place! Lincoln: (nervously) Yeah, more of your thing. (Lynn rides her bike around the skate park, and performs some small tricks) Lincoln: Wow Lynn, you're pretty good! Lynn: Duh, I'm a natural at these things. Remember the time I won the Stunt Bike tournament? Lincoln: (laughs nervously) Yup, I remember. Lynn: Why don't you try a trick? Lincoln: Sure! (Lincoln rides down a small ramp, and lightly leaps off it) Lynn: Uhh, yeah... Cool... (Two boys perform a trick on their bikes, and land near the siblings) Lincoln: Whoa! That was awesome! Lynn: Pfft, I could do better. Boy 1: What did you just say missy? Lynn: (narrows her eyes) Don't call me missy, buddy. Boy 2: What, you think you can do better? Lynn: Duh! I won a Stunt Bike tournament one time! Boy 1: Oh really? Boy 2: Prove it. (Lynn grins, then she speeds towards a bigger ramp and does a complex trick which involves her bike spinning and flipping multiple times as she lands safely) Boy 1: Hm, not bad. Lynn: (grins) Alright, you go next. (The two bike riders speed down the ramp, and they both jump off their bikes and land on the seat of their bikes as they safely land) Lynn: (stunned) Uhh... Boy 2: Beat that. Lynn: Oh yeah? I'll prove to you that I'm much tougher! Boy 1: Not just you, your brother too. Lynn: What? Why? Boy 1: Well, we're the two best bike riders around the place, and only two better bike riders can beat us. So, can he do a cool trick too? Lincoln: (nervously) Uhh... Lynn: Oh! Uhh, of course he can do a cool trick! But, he's so worn out from all the bike riding! Boy 2: Fine, tomorrow afternoon, meet up here, and we'll prove who's cooler at doing bike stunts. Lynn: (glares) You're on. (Lincoln looks worried, as the two boys ride away laughing) Lincoln: Lynn, did you have to butt me into this? Lynn: Oh come on Lincoln, it's not gonna be so hard. I'll teach you! Lincoln: But... Lynn: Besides, you've handled a bunch of tough stuff before. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Yeah, and too tough from Lynn. Lynn: C'mon, it'll be fun! Lincoln: I don't know... Lynn: Look, do you want those two jerks to mock you? Lincoln: Well- Lynn: Great! Let's do this! Lincoln: (sighs) Next stop is the hospital. Lynn: Alright, let's try jumping off a ramp. (Lincoln rides down the ramp, and jumps off. His eyes close tightly, but he finds himself safely landing) Lynn: See? It's so easy. Lincoln: (gulps) Yeah... (Lynn takes Lincoln to the top of a huge hill) Lynn: Now, we're probably going to have to do some fast tricks against those jerks, so you gotta know how to go REALLY fast! Lincoln: (shakes) This is a really big hill. Lynn: And, go! (Lynn pushes Lincoln, as his bike dashes down the hill as he screams. Once he reaches the bottom, he puts the brakes on his bike) Lincoln: (pants) What a rush. Lynn: Lincoln! That was great! Lincoln: And kinda scary. Lynn: (rolls her eyes) Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on, let's get to the hard stuff! (Back at the skate park, Lynn leaps off the ramp and does her trick from before) Lynn: Come on Lincoln, try your own trick! Lincoln: (gulps) O-Okay, I'll try. (Lincoln rides down the ramp, and tries to do a front flip, but loses his grip and falls onto the ground) Lincoln: (groans) Good thing I was wearing a helmet. Lynn: What was that?! Lincoln: Sorry Lynn, I tried! Lynn: Well try harder! (Lincoln sighs, as he goes back up to do his trick again. He rides down the ramp, and simply does a spin before landing on the ground roughly) Lincoln: (pants) How was that? Lynn: Why didn't you do your trick before?! Lincoln: It was too hard! Lynn: (groans) Look, it's getting late. We'll practice more tomorrow. Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. (That night, Lincoln was pacing back and forth in his room) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I swear, it's like Lynn's torturing me! I know she's trying to coach me, but that doesn't mean she has to act like some kind of drill sargeant. (sighs) Maybe I just need to rest. (Lincoln slowly heads into bed, and goes to sleep) THE NEXT DAY Lynn: (kicks Lincoln's door open) Wake up Lincoln! Lincoln: (yawns) Lynn! What time is it? Lynn: Who cares, come on! Today is when we show those jerks who the real tough siblings are! Lincoln: (nervously) Yeah, cool. (Lynn and Lincoln arrive back at the skate park, which was mostly empty) Lynn: This is a perfect time to practice! Lincoln: (gulps) Yeah... Lynn: Alright bro, try another trick. (Lincoln rides down the ramp and tries to do a spin, but his bike trips over and he falls onto the ground) Lincoln: Ow! Lynn: Lincoln! You're meant to keep your balance! Lincoln: (gets up) I'm trying! Lynn: (groans) Well KEEP trying! We have until this afternoon before we have to go up against those guys! Lincoln: (sighs) Alright! (Lincoln speeds down the ramp, and tries to do another front flip. He lands on the ground safely) Lincoln: Whoa... Lynn: You did it! Finally! Lincoln: Are we done? Lynn: Done?! No! You have to do more tougher tricks! (Lincoln sighs, and he is forced to spend the next hour having to do more bike tricks. While he does get a couple right, the most of them are failures) Lynn: Hmm, you're getting better. Lincoln: (pants) Can I stop? Lynn: Nope, you got one more trick to try and do. Lincoln: (worried) Oh no... (Lynn brings Lincoln back up to the huge hill) Lynn: See that rock? Lincoln: Yeah? Lynn: It looks like a ramp. Try leaping off it and do a lot of tricks. Lincoln: (gulps) Okay... (Lincoln inhales his breath, and begins to ride down the hill. But before he reaches the rock, he suddenly stops) Lynn: What are you doing Lincoln?! Lincoln: (pants) I'm sorry Lynn! I can't do this! Lynn: Why not?! Lincoln: This is way too dangerous! Lynn: (angry) Well how else are you supposed to get better?! (Lincoln begins to get frustrated, that he puts his helmet on the ground) Lincoln: I'm not! Because I'm not going through this! Lynn: (frustrated) LINCOLN! We have to go against those guys, and NOW you want to quit?! Lincoln: (angry) Hey! It's not my fault I got into this mess! You put me into this! Lynn: (angry) I thought you were tough enough to do this! Like all those times you could handle us playing together! Lincoln: (angry) PLAYING?! Lynn, no offense, but you have been a bully! In the past, you haven't been like a sister, you've been a bully! Lynn: (angry) I haven't been a bully! We have a close relationship! Like that time I bear hugged you to the point of passing out! Lincoln: (outraged) NO WE DON'T! You've done so many heartless things! When you stayed in my room, you kept on wrestling me, and gave me dutch ovens! Everytime we're in the van, you always have to play that stupid game where you keep on punching me! Let's not forget all the times you've been so inconsiderate towards me! And all the times you keep on pranking me, or always pulling my pants down! The worst part is, you think you're just trying to have fun! Well I'm not! It's painful! And annoying! (Lynn angrily punches Lincoln in the arm) Lynn: You're such a grump! You just don't like having fun! Lincoln: (angry) You don't treat me like a brother, you treat me like a punching bag, or something for you to use! At least Lori and Lola don't treat me as awful as you do! Lynn: (punches Lincoln in the face) You've done bad things too! I just get the feeling you don't like having fun, and only like to do stupid things like reading comic books in your underwear, or having these stupid interests! Lincoln: (teary eyed) At least I don't try to abuse my sisters. (Lincoln angrily walks away with his bike) Lynn: Fine! I'll go do this on my own! (Lynn walks away with her bike, and she goes back to the skate park where the two boys were waiting) Boy 1: Where's that girl? Boy 2: Perhaps she was being too chicken. Lynn: I'm right here! (The two boys notice Lynn in her bike outfit with her bike) Boy 1: About time you showed up. Boy 2: Hey, where's your brother? Lynn: Pfft, I don't need my brother. I can show you just ONE girl like me can be better than you. Boy 1: (grins) Alright, your choice. Lynn: (growls) Let's do this. (The two boys leap off the ramp and both do two front flips) Boy 2: Alright, you go next. (Lynn rides down the ramp, and stands on one foot on her seat, and sits back down as she safely lands) Lynn: Hah! Beat that! Boy 1: (grins) We hear you. ONE HOUR LATER (Lynn finishes another trick, as she lands in mud and splashes the boys) Lynn: (pants) Well, we sure did a lot of tricks. So, got anything better? Boy 2: (wipes the mud off) We got one trick that I don't think you could beat. (The two boys ride down the ramp, and as they leap off the ramp, they jump off their bikes and land on the other bikes as they safely land) Lynn: (stunned) Uh oh... Boy 2: Alright missy, can you beat that? Lynn: (nervously) Uhh... Boy 1: Hah! Face it! You can't do it! Lincoln: (next to the boys) You don't know that. Lynn: (shocked) Lincoln? (Lincoln walks up to Lynn) Lincoln: (whispers) Listen, I'll explain later. I've got an idea. (Lincoln whispers into Lynn's ear) Lynn: But, how did you figure this out? Lincoln: (smiles) I didn't just go home and mope you know. (Lynn smiles, as the two get onto their bikes and begin riding down the ramp. They leap off, and both do three backflips while spinning in a 360 spin. Then, they spin while leaping off their bikes, give each other a high five, and land safely on their bikes) Boy 2: (shocked) Whoa... Lynn: How about that? Boy 1: Uhh... (groans) Alright fine! You're cooler than us! Lynn: Be clear on that, you looked like you had mud on your face. (laughs) Boy 2: (angry) Come on man, let's get outta here. (The two boys ride off) Lynn: Lincoln! That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?! Lincoln: Me and Clyde always ride our bikes, and one day we saw this cool stunt on TV. So we tried doing it a few times, and it worked out really well. Lynn: Whoa! That's cool! (Lynn then began to feel sad, and Lincoln notices) Lincoln: Lynn? What's wrong? Lynn: (rubs her arm) Why did you come back? Lincoln: I didn't want those jerks to make fun of you for not being cool. Lynn: (sighs) But that's all I cared about. I didn't care about trying to teach you the right way, and I didn't even care if you got hurt. And after all the unforgivable things I did to you, I thought you would hate me. I'm really sorry Lincoln. Lincoln: It's all good Lynn. I'm glad you realized your mistakes. Plus, if you think about it, us doing bike riding kinda made us bond better. Lynn: (smiles) Yeah, that is true. I think from now on, I'll try to be less rough with you. Lincoln: Good! Lynn: And you know what? I also shouldn't have made fun of you for what you do. I'm sorry about that too. Lincoln: (smiles) It's okay Lynn. I forgive you. Lynn: (smiles) Thanks Lincoln, you're the best brother I could ever ask for. (hugs Lincoln) Lincoln: (hugs Lynn back) Thanks Lynn. Lynn: (kisses Lincoln's cheek) Does your face still hurt? Lincoln: Yeah, thanks for trying to make it feel better. Lynn: Just wanted to show my emotions in a softer way. Clyde kinda taught me that. Lincoln: (laughs) I remember. Lynn: Come on, let's ride back home! Lincoln: I got you sister. (Lynn and Lincoln get onto their bikes and ride away) The End. Fun Facts *I got the idea for this story after re-reading "Trustworthy Part 2", where I thought the part with Lincoln and Lynn riding bikes together was really sweet. *I wanted to develop Lynn's character in this story, since I though her character needed some improvement, since she's always acting like a bully towards Lincoln. Category:Episodes